prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Summoning
"I wanna be the very best Just like Zezima was To get all my skills to 99 is the real test To train them is my cause (see also, botting) PruneScape, gonna own them all.." SHUT UP!! No, seriously SHUT UP!!! Ahem. Shall we continue? Summoning starts off when you talk to Professor Pikkupstix in Taverly, he gives you a small job and your first familar, you then get challanged by another famliar in a unfair fight, win anyway, talk to the professor again, he gives you some charms to find more familars, and then you start on your epic adventure to master Summoning... Yep, this sounds nothing like Pokémon Red/Blue (even though they are both extremely glitchy and have crap graphics) A recall of events during Judgement Day "That fateful day I opened up my web browser, and saw the Summoning skill on the updates page...all hell broke loose in Asgarnia. Level 120's killing chickens, clods fighting over wolf bones, Professor Pikkupstix's house getting DDoS'ed 10-fold and the gate to falador having so many scroll attacks, it sounded like a Star Wars film. As one can expect, the rants forums got a grade-A shitstorm of "omfg update is teh gaynors" "lol pokemonscape" and "wtf glitch stole my pass", also being accompanied by a legion of No-lifers pissing themselves over reaching Level 127+" ~Agent Fisher, on actually being there Now for something else familar to me There are several uses of familiars, first of all you have the combat famliar, which never EVER hits, getted piled by Lv70's in castle wars, and because it wasn't EV'd properly, its stuck with 1 attack and strength, and 800 def and hp. Examples include, *Moltres Phoenix *Regice/Regirock/Registeel Ice Titan/Iron Titan/Steel Titan *Nidoking Spirit Dagannoth *Sudowodo Giant Ent *Arbok Spirit Cobra *Typhlosion Pyrelord *Muk Compost Mound *And the Annoying Smoke Devil which sounds worse than Leona Lewis, Hatsune Miku and Crazy Frog put together. Next of all you have your actually useful (NOWAI!) Beast of Burden, something which P.E.T.A. and the A.L.F. have been ranting against for years now, example include, the Chocobo rip off Spirit Terroirbird at level 52 being able to hold 12 items and restore energy Wartortle The War Tortoise at level 68 being able to hold 18 items. There is also a Pack Yak at level 96, although no "human" could ever get that. *gonna leave it here before my computer explodes again, will work on this tomarrow again* ~Agent TL'DR; Summoning allows you to summon Pokemon, which you can use to f1ght big bad pkers and stuffs. And now for the Scape Summon theme! "I wanna be the very best... Just like Zezima was... To get all my skills to 99 is the real test... To train them is my cause... I will teleport, across the land, searching far and wide Its not the cost, of the pouch... (Thats enough theme Stormy) Its about the power thats inside... Summoning, gotta pwn them all, and smite those claws too! I might even pj that noob too! You pk me and I pk you, Su-Mon-Ning! (I said thats enough Stormy. Lord Alan Sugar wishes to speak to you.) Category:Skills